1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle type vehicle that includes an air intake path forming body that forms an air intake path. A valve shaft is rotatably supported on the air intake path forming body. A butterfly-shaped throttle valve for controlling the opening of the air intake path is secured to the valve shaft. An actuator is connected to an end of the valve shaft so as to rotate the valve shaft. The actuator includes a valve shaft-driving electric motor, which is moved in response to the turning operation of a throttle grip rotatably mounted to an end of a bar-shaped steering handle. The actuator is connected to an end of the valve shaft in such a way that the rotational movement of the valve shaft is fed back to the throttle grip.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a saddle type vehicle such as a motorcycle, a known air intake control device includes a configuration in which a cable is wound around a throttle drum. The throttle drum is mounted to a valve shaft and is connected to a throttle grip so as to feed back the rotational movement of the valve shaft, the valve shaft driven to rotate by a valve shaft-driving electric motor. Such an air intake device is disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2001-246960.
According to the motorcycle disclosed in JP-A-2001-246960, it is necessary to provide a push-pull type cable, such as a Bowden cable, that extends between a throttle drum to be mounted to a valve shaft and a throttle grip.
In view of such circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to provide a saddle type vehicle in which provision of a push-pull cable between a throttle drum to be mounted to a valve shaft and a throttle grip is not necessary, and the rotational movement of a valve shaft, driven to rotate by a valve shaft-driving electric motor, can be fed back to a throttle grip.